L'offensive Hylden
by Nosgoth's Scourge
Summary: ...suite du Règne de Raziel...Dans un Nosgtoh lavé de la corruption en rétablissement, Raziel revient vers Kain et ses frères pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle: les Hylden repassent à l'action après des millénaires. La guerre se prépare.
1. Après vingt ans

**Après vingt ans**

Cela faisait des années que Raziel était parti, laissant Kain et ses frères dans un empire agonisant en voie de restauration. Chacun avait réintégré son clan et reformé quelques sous fifres, mais 20 ans n'étaient pas suffisant pour que les forces Vampiriques de l'empire de Kain soient de nouveau à leur apogée. Cependant, avec la mort de Moebius, Kain, ayant rassemblé les pouvoirs des colonnes, avait sauvé Nosgoth de la corruption. La terre redevenait fertile, l'herbe et les arbres poussaient à nouveau, des animaux autres que de simples charognards et parasites faisaient leur apparition et le ciel s'éclaircissait de la fumée noire qui le couvrait auparavant. Kain avait beaucoup réfléchi sur sa condition de Gardien du Pilier de l'Equilibre et à la révélation de son fils aîné quant à l'existence de créatures démoniaques menaçant constamment ce monde de leurs morbides inventions, dont lui et sa race faisaient eux-mêmes partie. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser le même scénario se reproduire et avait insisté pour cela auprès de ses fils et lieutenants pour reconstituer au plus vite des forces de combat valables, afin de pouvoir leur faire face quand ils se montreraient la prochaine fois.

Afin de garder une certaine cohésion dans son nouvel empire, il avait affranchi tous ses subordonnés et sujets de l'interdiction d'évoluer avant lui et avait décrété une réunion avec ses lieutenants tous les cinq ans afin de se tenir au courant du moindre événement à l'intérieur de ses frontières.

Et aujourd'hui, ses fils devaient venir pour ce rapport régulier.

Pour l'occasion, Kain s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que d'habitude et était allé préparer la salle de son trône pour accueillir ses fils. Depuis que les colonnes étaient lavées de la corruption et s'étaient reconstituées au fil des années, la salle était bien plus majestueuse. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des combats que Raziel et lui avaient menés face à face, puis côte à côte.

Ayant terminé d'installer les sièges pour la réunion, cinq pour Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon et Melchiah, et un de plus pour Raziel, au cas où il se montrerait, cette fois-ci, il s'installa sur son trône, sa Soul Reaver à côté, telle un sceptre symbolisant sa puissance. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour que les lieutenants arrivent.

Melchiah fut le premier. Depuis vingt ans que la corruption avait cessé, sa capacité de régénération vampirique lui avait petit à petit fait regagner une forme plus humaine, bien que son visage fut encore défiguré et que des pointes osseuses émergeaient encore de ses épaules. Puis, vint le tour de Dumah. Il était le seul à avoir peu changé durant la période de perdition, et avait désormais parfaitement recouvré son apparence originelle. Vint après Rahab, qui avait réussi à s'habituer plus ou moins bien à la morsure des rayons du soleil, ne lui infligeant plus que des blessures partielles cicatrisées presque instantanément, mais le faisant toujours souffrir. Sa peau était toujours écailleuse et ses doigts palmés, et des nageoires poussaient le long de ses membres. Après quoi, ce fut au tour de Turel, qui avait regagné une stature humaine, mais dont l'apparence était toujours la même et la taille dépassait de loin celle de ses frères. Enfin, Zephon arriva, péniblement, en rampant, ses jambes n'ayant pas encore repoussées. Cependant, sa tête était redevenue normale et la peau couvrait de nouveau son corps.

Raziel, lui, était encore une fois absent.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Kain contempla le siège resté inoccupé et demanda à ses fils :

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Raziel ? »

« Non » lui répondit Dumah « Malgré le don de médium que j'ai obtenu pendant ma torpeur dont il m'a réveillé, je n'ai pas su retrouver sa trace. Il est bien possible qu'il ait quitté Nosgoth. »

« Cela ne m'étonnerait, effectivement, pas de lui. » acheva Kain dans un soupir. « Bien, j'écoute votre rapport sur ce qu'ils se passe près de vos clans respectifs. Turel ? »

Turel prit la parole en se levant « Mon clan a été entièrement reconstruit et consolidé prêt à se défendre contre un assaut, comme vous l'avez demandé, maître. Les humains du village avoisinant se tiennent tranquilles. Mes espions n'ont détecté aucune activité suspecte. Et notre effectif augmente correctement. »

Il se rassit, et Dumah, sachant que son tour était venu, se leva à son tour.

« Les survivants du raid humain de mon clan sont finalement tous revenus suite à ma convocation. A ma propre surprise, plus d'un tiers de mes guerriers avaient survécu. Et ma forteresse n'a pas été très endommagée. Nous serons bientôt prêts à combattre avec l'efficacité d'autrefois. »

Il reprit place dans son siège et Rahab se leva et prit la parole.

« Les miens ne se sont pas encore bien adaptés à la lumière du soleil. Nous ne serons pas très utiles en cas de guerre ouverte. Cependant, mes guerriers qui étaient encore en incubation sont arrivés à maturité et nous disposons maintenant d'une grande force de combat. Nous avons passé ces cinq dernières années à creuser un réseau de tunnels sous terrain passant par de nombreuses nappes phréatiques. L'un d'entre eux nous a menés dans les canalisations de la citadelle humaine la plus proche. Nous pouvons épier leurs actions et frapper de l'intérieur en cas de nécessité. »

Vint le tour de Zephon.

« Nous avons établi, sur votre ordre, un poste d'observation dans la bâtisse de guerre humaine que nous avons investie. Nous disposons d'une vue imprenable jusqu'aux montagnes où logent Dumah et Turel. J'ai envoyé mes guerriers un peu partout dans les montagnes aux frontières de votre empire. Personne ne pourra s'approcher sans que l'on soit au courant. De plus, nous étudions le mode de fonctionnement de l'arme sonore mise au point dans cette tour. Nous vous informerons dès que nous aurons réussi à la faire fonctionner. »

Enfin, Melchiah se leva.

« J'ai vampirisé la totalité des cadavres de la nécropole où j'ai établi mon clan et ceux de la prison Séraphéenne avoisinante. Bien que cela ne donne pas des soldats robustes, mon armée est maintenant deux fois plus grande. Nous nous entraînons sans relâche pour gagner en puissance afin de pouvoir être envoyés au front comme autrefois, maître. Cependant, nous devons aller toujours plus loin pour trouver des humains pour nous nourrir. »

Kain avait écouté ses fils sans broncher. A la dernière remarque de Melchiah, il s'adressa aux autres :

« Arrangez vous pour donner quelques humains à Melchiah quand vous irez chasser. Je compte beaucoup sur ses guerriers, ainsi que les vôtres, lorsque nous étendrons notre territoire en direction de Méridian. C'est une source d'humain gigantesque dont nous aurons sans doute très besoin d'ici peu. Mais avant d'aller à Méridian, nous ferons un détour par Avernus. Non seulement les humains sont en nombre, là-bas, mais en plus, je me souviens très bien qu'il avait s'agit d'un camp d'entraînement secret des Séraphéens durant leur croisade. Je ne serais pas étonné que nous trouvions encore quelques fanatiques. »

« Et si seulement c'était le seul problème dans l'immédiat... » dit alors une voix familière venant de l'entrée de la salle.

Une créature bleue et squelettique, la chair à nu, une paire d'ailes dans le dos et un foulard autour du visage, ne laissant paraître que des yeux brillants et des cheveux noirs venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Raziel » dit Kain, qui croyait à peine que c'était vrai. « Nous t'attendions. »

Il lui montra le siège vacant.

« Je vois ça. » rétorqua son fils, prenant place parmi ses frères.

« Où étais-tu passé durant ces vingt années ? » lui demanda son père.

« A l'Ouest. J'ai traversé la mer en volant jusqu'à arriver sur une île assez étrange. Elle semble avoir connu une civilisation, car ce sont bien des ruines de bâtiment que j'ai vues, mais ces ruines ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Alors je les ai explorées. Et il s'est révélé que la technologie de la civilisation qui y avait vécu était clairement plus évoluée que celle des humains d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Malgré la technologie très avancée, personne ne vivait là-bas, hormis d'étranges créatures. »

L'attention que lui portaient Kain et ses frères devint plus importante à ces mots. Raziel reprit.

« Elles ne sont pas des vampires, ni des humains, ni des animaux. Mais elles n'étaient pas à l'origine de la civilisation de l'île, ça j'en suis persuadé. Elles semblaient assez sauvages. Je me suis frotté à l'un d'entre eux et j'ai pu constater que ces créatures sont extrêmement puissantes. Ils semblent utiliser des dons semblables aux nôtres. Alors je me suis retiré et je les ai observés pendant des années. Ils présentent toutes les caractéristiques des vampires, sauf qu'ils ne sont pas esclaves d'une soif de sang et ne craignent ni la lumière, ni l'eau. De plus, si leurs pouvoirs sont semblables aux nôtres, les leurs évoluent bien plus vite. Et il y a deux mois sont apparues d'autres créatures différentes. Elles étaient incroyablement humaine, mais se distinguaient bien des humains par leur prestance. Elles suscitaient d'ailleurs une certaine appréhension chez les autres créatures. Ces humanoïdes se sont mis à créer une sorte de portail, sans aucun doute destiné à envoyer les monstres quelque part. »

Raziel fit silence et regarda Kain dans les yeux. Celui-ci hésita, puis dit :

« Rassure-moi, Raziel, ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? »

« Je crains que ce soit bien ce que tu penses, Kain. »

Raziel se leva et se tourna vers tous ses frères réunis.

« Les Hyldens sont repassés à l'action. Ils ont fini par créer une nouvelle race d'immortels destinés à nous supplanter et nous remplacer à Nosgoth. Et ces monstres immortels sont maintenant dans Nosgoth grâce au portail qui les y a envoyés je ne sais où. J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien préparés à la guerre, parce que cette guerre commence aujourd'hui. »


	2. Le retour des Razielims

Le retour des Razielims

La déclaration du début de la guerre avait comme jeté un froid dans la salle. Il semblait évident à Kain que malgré les dires de ses fils, ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts à la guerre. Ils risquaient d'être pris de court. Kain se dirigea alors vers une porte à l'arrière de la salle de son trône donnant vers une sorte de bibliothèque, suivi par ses lieutenants. A en juger par les apparences, elle n'avait plus été ouverte depuis des siècles. Des toiles d'araignée gigantesques pendaient du plafond et l'air était oppressant tant la pièce était resté confinée pendant si longtemps.

Se fiant à sa mémoire, Kain parcourut les étalages de livres et parchemins pour se diriger vers une étagère dont il tira une carte. La carte de Nosgoth et de son empire. Il la ramena dans la salle du trône et l'étala sur une table proche d'un vitrail. Il passa la pointe de ses griffes le long des frontières de Nosgoth et dit :

« Zephon, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors nous pouvons repérer toute intrusion allant de la chaîne de montagne du Nord jusqu'à l'ancienne forêt à l'est. Et je doute que tes soldats disséminés puisse faire face à une invasion. Donc, ça laisse une grande ouverture au niveau de ces gorges là, au Nord-est, et le long des côtes à l'ouest. D'après Raziel, ces créatures viennent de l'ouest, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, sauf que je ne les ai vu que emprunter un portail que les hypothétiques Hyldens auraient fabriqué. Ils peuvent donc venir de n'importe où. »

A cette remarque, Kain se replongea dans l'étude de la carte.

« Bien, alors je veux que les troupes de Turel et Dumah s'occupent de surveiller la chaîne de montagne où se situent leurs clans. Rahab, les tiens devront se frayer un chemin jusqu'au littoral pour aller surveiller la zone. Les soldats de Zephon et de Melchiah viendront prêter main forte là où il y aura besoin, mais pour l'instant, il doivent rester en arrière. »

« Et pour le Sud ? » fit remarquer Dumah.

« Le royaume des Humains se dresse sur leur passage. Ils seront forcés de le traverser pour venir du Sud. Raziel et moi allons partir pour Avernus et Méridian. Il me reste un atout en manche et je compte bien l'utiliser, mais pour ça, il faut que je passe aux archives de la bibliothèque de la cathédrale d'Avernus puis que j'enchaîne sur Méridian. Je compte sur la présence de Raziel, car il pourra sans doute m'aider à délier plus facilement une certaine affaire. »

« C'est bien beau, tout ça, Kain » répliqua Raziel « mais tu oublies l'essentiel dans ce que j'ai dit : ces créatures peuvent arriver n'importe où dans Nosgoth, même à l'intérieur des frontière, et sans qu'on le remarque. »

Kain reconsidéra la situation et ajouta

« Il faudrait qu'on puisse surveiller l'intégralité de notre territoire. La tour Humaine que Zephon a capturée ne sera pas assez efficace pour ça. Et même les membres Zephonims et Melchiahims réunis ne pourront pas patrouiller sur tout le territoire et donner l'alerte en cas de besoin. »

« La solution » dit Raziel « serait de survoler le territoire. Or moi seul ici en suis capable. Et je ne peux pas t'accompagner et surveiller le territoire en même temps. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas tout surveiller tout seul. »

Kain se replongea dans son silence. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de solution infaillible et ils étaient dos au mur. Tout le monde réfléchit en silence, sans pour autant trouver d'alternative. Cependant, Dumah finit par prendre la parole.

« Les Razielims ! »

A ces mots, Raziel releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea d'un air qui semblait incrédule. Dumah poursuivit.

« Les Vampires expriment presque immanquablement les caractéristiques de leur géniteur. Si c'est vrai, les Razielims devraient avoir développé la capacité de voler comme toi avec le temps, Raziel. Ils ont eu plus d'un millénaire pour cela depuis ton exécution. »

« Oui, sauf que non ! » coupa Raziel « Tu sembles oublier que mon clan a été décimé par Kain. »

Il lança un regard en biais à l'intéressé qui prit un air étonné.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas détruit ton clan, Raziel. »

« C'est la vérité. » s'empressa d'ajouter Dumah. « Kain ne l'a pas détruit, mais exilé. Il l'a fait pour le sauver. »

« Pendant ton absence » commença Kain « j'ai pu remarquer une activité Humaine à proximité de ton clan. Des chasseurs de Vampires s'amassaient en grand nombre à ses frontières. Ils avait découvert que tu n'étais plus là et voulaient frapper alors que le clan n'avait plus de chef. »

Dumah poursuivit

« Et c'est là que Kain m'a demandé d'assurer la protection de ton clan, car c'était le mien qui en était le plus proche. Mais l'attaque a eu lieu plus tôt que prévu et nous n'étions pas prêts. Les miens ont protégé les tiens comme ils ont pu et les tiens ont luté de leur mieux, mais j'ai dû leur ordonner, sur délégation de Kain pour l'opération, de s'exiler au Nord de Nosgoth, au delà des montagnes. Après, les chasseurs de Vampires nous ont repoussés jusque dan notre clan et l'ont détruit, me clouant à mon trône comme tu m'as retrouvé à ton retour. »

En entendant cette nouvelle, Raziel reprit un peu espoir. Non pas pour la guerre, mais pour revoir les siens. Il prit soudainement part à l'organisation de la surveillance avec un peu plus d'entrain.

« Donc si je rappelle les miens ici, nous pourrons organiser une surveillance aérienne du territoire. Grâce à ça, Kain et moi, nous pourrons entreprendre d'aller à Avernus et Méridian. » Il lança un regard à Kain « J'espère que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire là-bas. Il n'est pas question de perdre du temps. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Raziel. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à y faire et je suis certain de mon coup. »

« Bien, alors je vais lancer un appel de rassemblement. Je ne reviendrais sans doute pas avant quelques jours, mais je reviendrez avec eux. »

Sur ces mots, Raziel déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la grande porte d'entrée en direction des ruines de son clan.

Il survola les collines, désormais herbeuses, qui jouxtaient son clan et atterrit quelques minutes plus tard au milieu des ruines de ce qui fut autrefois son quartier général. La végétation l'avait envahi. De l'herbe et des fougères avaient poussé à travers les pierres du sol et du lierre grimpait le long des murs effondrés.

Se taillant un chemin à coup de griffes dans cette verdure, Raziel parvint finalement à atteindre son ancienne salle de trône. Du temps des grandes conquêtes de territoire sous les ordres de Kain, le clan Razielim avait un moyen pour se rassembler, où que ses membres soient dispersés sur le territoire. En effet, sous le trône de Raziel se trouvait une trappe dans laquelle étaient cachés des fusées, assez semblables à des feux d'artifices. Cependant, le principe était légèrement différent: au lieu d'émettre une lumière, elle émettait un son de fréquence particulière, que seuls les membres de son clan, qui avait reçu la « formation » appropriée, étaient capables d'entendre.

Raziel prit donc une de ces fusées et retourna au centre de son clan. Là, il tira sur la ficelle qui pendait du bas de la fusée et celle-ci se mit à fumer. Puis, dans un sifflement aigu, elle partit droit vers les nuages. Après quelques secondes d'ascension, elle éclata et Raziel eut juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles pour résister au bruit suraigu. Le message de rassemblement était lancé, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Et Raziel attendit. Une journée entière passa. Pour être sûr, il lança une deuxième fusée dans la soirée de la deuxième journée. Ce n'est que dans la nuit de la troisième à la quatrième journée d'attente, alors que Raziel maintenait en l'air un globe d'énergie lumineuse créé par son Glyphe de Lumière afin qu'on le repère dans le noir, qu'une présence se fit sentir. Au début, il s'agissait juste d'un bruissement, comme le vent qui souffle dans les feuilles d'un arbre, puis on distingua clairement le bruit de battements d'ailes. C'est alors que, le bruit s'intensifiant, que Raziel distingua des voix.

« Toi aussi, t'as entendu le signal? » dit l'une d'elles.

« Ouais. Je pensais pas que ça arriverait encore. » répondit une autre.

« Ça doit être Kain qui nous l'a envoyé. Le lieutenant Raziel est mort, il peut pas nous avoir rassemblés. » ajouta une autre voix.

« Attends, y avait des rumeurs qui parlaient d'une sorte de revenant increvable qui fichait le boxons un peu partout dans l'empire de Kain. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui. C'est son genre d'être revanchard. »

Cette dernière voix était familière à Raziel. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de savoir encore reconnaître la voix de son premier sous-lieutenant. Il ne tarda cependant pas à avoir une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, car les propriétaires des voix, entre beaucoup d'autres, des dizaines, voire des centaines, se détachèrent de l'obscurité pour apparaître à la lumière de globe.

Ils étaient grands et maigres. Leur peau s'était faite un peu moins glabre qu'à l'origine. Leurs bras étaient désormais si longs qu'ils touchaient le sol et de nombreux ergots gigantesques et rétractiles en sortaient tout le long, permettant ainsi d'étendre de chaque côté une membrane qui servait alors d'ailes. De plus les griffes de leurs pieds étaient devenues de véritables serres.

Quand ils eurent tous atterri et rétracté leurs ailes, le prétendu sous-lieutenant s'avança vers Raziel et dit bien haut et fort.

« C'est toi le démon revanchard? Le zombie revenu d'entre les morts qu'on connaît jusqu'au-delà des frontières sous le nom de « Fléau de Nosgoth »? On raconte aussi que tu serais notre ancien lieutenant. Qu'en est-il vraiment? »

Raziel s'avança vers lui et répondit:

« J'ignore si je suis bien le Fléau de Nosgoth, mais je suis bel et bien le lieutenant Raziel, bien que le mot lieutenant ne soit désormais plus approprié. »

« Au nom de mes frères de sang, j'exige une preuve de ce que tu avances. »

A ces mots, Raziel prit la bannière de son clan qui lui servait de foulard et le montra en répondant:

« Tu reconnais ce symbole? Cette bannière ne m'a pas quitté depuis ma chute dans le Lac des Morts. »

Le sous-lieutenant semblait dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas une preuve. Tu n'es peut-être qu'un imposteur qui le lui aurait dérobé. »

« Et je serais allé le chercher au fin fond du Lac des Morts? Ne sois pas bête, Arrimaël! »

En entendant son nom, le sous-lieutenant s'emporta.

« Imposteur! » hurla-t-il en se ruant sur Raziel.

Celui-ci s'empressa de l'agripper et de le plaquer à terre.

« Toujours aussi ambitieux et arrogant. Ça te plaît pas que je sois revenu, hein? T'étais bien comme chef, quand j'étais plus là? Mais j'ai une autre preuve: un jour, tu m'avais désobéi, tu voulais faire les choses à ta manière, comme un bon petit chef pour lequel tu te prenais déjà à l'époque. »

Il y eut comme un murmure dans la foule autour. Raziel passa sa main sur le flanc gauche d'Arrimaël et appuya, la chair s'enfonçant anormalement facilement. Il poursuivit:

« Pour te punir, je t'avais arraché deux côtes et avais brûlé la blessure pour qu'elles ne repoussent pas, pour que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il en coûte de m'énerver. Alors, tu voudrais que j'égalise en arrachant de l'autre côté, maintenant? »

Arrimaël trembla et se prosterna.

« Je m'incline, lieutenant Raziel. » dit-il la voix chevrotante.

Le reste du clan en fit de même. Raziel déclara:

« Ce n'est plus lieutenant, maintenant. Appelez-moi maître Raziel, car je suis aujourd'hui devenu l'égal de notre maître Kain. Mais dis-moi, Arrimaël, où étiez-vous passé pendant ces mille ans? »

« Au nord » répondit-il en relevant la tête « nous avons passé les montagnes qui délimitent la frontière nord de l'empire de Kain. Nous y avons trouvé un nouveau territoire et du gibier. Les Humains s'y faisaient rares, mais pour survivre, nous avons développé la capacité de nous nourrir du sang de certains animaux. »

« Très bien » dit Raziel « les retrouvailles sont terminées. J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission de première importance. Suivez-moi jusque chez Kain, je vous en parlerai en route. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la basilique de Kain, toute une stratégie de défense avait été mise en place: Rahab et les siens allaient parcourir les cours d'eau pour surveiller une partie du territoire et pour surveiller les frontières maritimes. Melchiah et son clan devaient parcourir les monde souterrain de Nosgoth et surveiller les galeries et les grottes en vue d'un éventuel repaire pour les créatures attendues. Les Dumahims et Turelims patrouilleraient un peu partout sur la terre ferme pendant que les Razielims surveilleraient le sol depuis les airs. Les Zephonims se cloîtreraient dans leur tour et sonneraient l'alerte pour le territoire entier dès qu'une créature serait repérée.

Kain venait de finir de donner les dernières instructions et s'apprêtait à congédier ses lieutenants, quand Raziel passa la porte.

« Les miens viennent de revenir. Je les ai déjà envoyés en patrouille. » annonça-t-il à Kain.

« Parfait » répondit celui-ci « La défense est organisée de notre côté. Je laisse les affaires entre les mains de tes frères. Nous pouvons partir pour Avernus. »

Il s'en retourna vers son trône et le souleva: en dessous, enroulée dans un chiffon, se trouvait la Soul Reaver qu'arborait Moebius 20 ans auparavant. Il la lança à Raziel qui l'attrapa en vol.

« Prends ça avec toi, nous en aurons besoin. Maintenant, donne-moi ton bras, nous partons. »

Raziel s'exécuta et Kain lui attrapa le bras. Il emmena ainsi son fils en se téléportant à Avernus.


	3. La cathédrale d'Avernus

**La cathédrale d'Avernus**

La grande ville d'Avernus s'étendait aux pieds de la colline où Raziel et Kain se tenaient. Des baraques en bois et torchis emplissaient le pourtour de la cité, puis, en avançant vers l'intérieur, les habitations se faisaient plus grandes, plus propres, plus harmoniques en termes architecturaux. Et au centre, se dressait fièrement la fameuse cathédrale d'Avernus, sur une surélévation du terrain qui la faisait surplomber le reste de la ville, lui donnant l'air imposant et menaçant d'un geôlier qui surveille des prisonniers.

« Bien, en avant. » dit Kain à l'adresse de Raziel « Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, la garde se renforce toujours la nuit. Il faut arriver dans la cathédrale avant qu'elle ne tombe. »

« Tu aurais pu nous amener directement dans la cathédrale, non? Ça aurait été plus simple. »

« Impossible. Les moines qui vivent dans cette cathédrale sont des survivants fanatiques de l'ordre Séraphéen. Ils ont placé toutes sortes de pièges et protection magiques à l'encontre des Vampires. Ma téléportation les auraient sans doute alerté et il vaut mieux éviter de faire de victimes Humaines au maximum. C'est une des conditions de mon plan. »

« D'accord, alors va pour traverser la ville de jour quand des fanatiques Séraphéens patrouillent! » ironisa-t-il en se mettant en marche, précédé de Kain.

« Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. » rétorqua Kain en se changeant en un nuage de brume. « Toi? »

« Moi non plus. » répondit Raziel « On se retrouve là-bas. »

Et il se dématérialisa, quittant ainsi la dimension des vivants pour atteindre celle des morts. Il se retrouva alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps dans ce monde teinté de bleu, immobile et froid. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. En générale, quand il se retrouvait dans cette dimension, l'énergie dissipée par l'âme des morts qui s'effritent l'entourait et le restaurait. Mais là, il ne sentit pas d'énergie, ou du moins pas autant que ce à quoi il était habitué. Comme si l'air avait quitté ce monde, il ne sentait plus qu'un petit filet d'énergie mortuaire, à peine suffisante pour nourrir un Suhagh.

Mais cela ne lui parut pas primordial. Il mit cette impression sur le compte de la perte d'habitude après vingt ans passés dans la dimension physique. Il se dépêcha d'aller en direction de la cathédrale, courant le long des ruelles vides, en direction de la colline au milieu des habitations. Arrivé sur place, il se chercha un Portail des Âmes pour quitter cette dimension vide, et en aperçut un à travers un vitrail, devant l'autel de la nef centrale de la cathédrale. Aucune interaction ne lui étant possible avec les portes ou les fenêtres, il dut contourner l'édifice pour trouver une autre entrée. Et par chance, l'espace distordu de la dimension spectrale avait créé un affaissement dans la colline lui permettant tout simplement de passer en dessous du mur de la cathédrale.

Il marcha ensuite jusqu'au portail où il se rematérialisa dans la dimension physique, juste à temps pour voir la forme brumeuse de Kain reprendre une apparence concrète à quelques pas de lui.

« Bien, et maintenant, le but est d'accéder aux cryptes pour trouver le passage qui mène aux archives secrètes de la bibliothèque. » expliqua Kain à son fils. « Mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. Sauf si tu aimes te battre à un contre cent. »

Et pendant que Raziel suivait Kain vers le fond de la cathédrale, vers une petite porte en bois, il entendait des voix. Ces voix formaient un choeur qui résonnait dans toute la cathédrale et le son qu'il produisait mettait Raziel mal à l'aise. Quand Kain le vit dans cet état, il dit:

« C'est normal, si tu te sens mal. C'est le but de ce chant. C'est l'un des innombrables pièges et sorts anti-Vampires qu'ils ont mis au point. Mais ça nous donne l'avantage. Pendant qu'ils chantent, il ne surveillent pas la cathédrale. Dépêchons-nous maintenant! »

Si Raziel pouvait se vanter de son intelligence, Kain, quant à lui, pouvait se vanter de sa mémoire. Bien qu'il ne soit pas revenu dans cet endroit depuis près de quatre millénaires, grâce à la manie des moines de ne jamais rien changer à leurs habitudes et leur environnement, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le chemin qui menait vers le passage en question. Raziel le suivit donc en direction de ce qui semblait de prime abord être une crypte où les martyres et héros de l'ordre résidant en ces lieux étaient inhumés. Mais les crânes qui jonchaient le mur étaient en réalité le mur eux-même. Kain glissa ses griffes dans les orbites de deux crânes et tira de sorte à faire tourner le mur autour de ses gonds cachés, laissant voir une ouverture sur des escalier étroits descendant vers une sorte de cave.

Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers car la possible présence toute proche de gardes les empêchait de créer une quelconque lumière pour s'éclairer dans la pénombre régnante. Arrivés en bas, Kain poussa la porte en bois qui les séparait des catacombes de la cathédrale. C'était dans ces catacombes que les documents secrets et confidentiels de l'ordre Séraphéen étaient archivés. Kain referma et condamna la porte de l'intérieur quand ils furent entrés, puis il dit à Raziel:

« A présent, Raziel, il faut que je te parle de mon plan dans lequel je t'ai entraîné et du rôle que tu as à jouer dedans. »

Il s'assit sur une chaise et Raziel en fit de même sur la table juste à côté. Kain commença:

« J'ai pour objectif de rallier Vorador à notre cause. »

« Si je me souviens bien, ce ne sera pas une chose facile. » dit Raziel « il me semble qu'il a comme une dent contre toi. »

« C'est juste, et c'est justement là que je veux en venir. Vorador m'en veut parce que j'ai volé son héritage. Ce que j'entends par héritage, ça n'est pas de l'argent, des terres ou toute autre possession qu'un humain considérerait comme ayant de la valeur. En fait, il s'agit du Coeur des Ténèbres. »

Raziel redressa la tête à ce nom.

« Il me semble que je t'en ai déjà parlé quand tu étais encore mon lieutenant. »

« Oui, c'est l'organe vital du Vampire, celui qui lui permet de transmettre le Vampirisme. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas la vérité. Le Coeur des Ténèbres est bel et bien un organe, mais un organe impérissable qui fait office de relique symbolique, et aussi d'héritage pour les Vampires Originels. Quand je suis mort en tant qu'humain, Mortanius m'a rendu la vie sous la forme d'un Vampire. Mais n'étant pas un Vampire lui-même, il ne pouvait naturellement pas le faire de lui-même. Alors il a volé un des neufs Coeurs des Ténèbres qui existaient à l'époque pour l'implanter dans mon cadavre. Le Coeur a contaminé mon organisme et l'a vampirisé. Seulement voilà, ce Coeur devait normalement revenir de droit à Vorador. »

Raziel ne comprenait pas. Il s'apprêta à interrompre Kain pour lui poser une question, mais celui-ci le devança et poursuivit:

« Les Vampires Originels se succédaient de génération en génération selon une coutume très simple. Un père utilisait le pouvoir du Coeur des Ténèbres pour créer des Vampires à partir d'humains, puis, il formait ces Vampires. Le premier d'entre eux qui rattrapait leur père et qui le tuait avait le droit de s'approprier son Coeur des Ténèbres, obtenant ainsi sa force et ses capacités et le titre de Vampire Originel. C'est de là que vient la capacité qu'ont les Vampires d'assimiler la force et les dons de leur victimes quand ils s'en nourrissent. Les autres, eux étaient de simples vassaux.

« Mais ma renaissance en tant que Vampire eut lieu pendant la croisade des Séraphéens et de nombreux Vampires Originels y laissèrent leur peau, et leurs Coeurs furent brûlés, détruits à jamais. Cependant, Mortanius, à l'époque membre de l'ordre Séraphéen, faisait partie du groupe qui tua Ulrator, le père de Vorador, qui était alors son dernier descendant, et donc son héritier légitime. Mortanius choisit de trahir l'ordre et de préserver le Coeur en sa possession, car, comme tu le sais bien, il luttait contre l'extermination des Vampire à Nosgoth. Il vit dans ce Coeur l'occasion de sauver notre race. Et je fus son cobaye.

« Malheureusement, ce que Mortanius n'avait pas calculé, c'est que n'étant pas encore un Vampire quand je reçus le Coeur des Ténèbres, je ne pus jamais en libérer totalement les capacités, devenant un Vampire Dégénéré, et transmettant cette tare à toute ma descendance, qui la transmit elle-même, et ainsi de suite. »

« Mais alors, Turel, Dumah, tous mes frères, et toi, vous êtes... »

« Nous ne sommes pas de vrais Vampires, effectivement. Ou au moins pas ce que furent un jour les Vampires de Nosgoth. Mais comme les Vampires Originels avait tous disparu, hormis Vorador, nous nous appelâmes Vampires.

« J'en arrive donc à mon plan. L'erreur grossière que les Séraphéens ont commise, c'est que les neuf Coeurs des Ténèbres étaient également le point d'ancrage et de canalisation des pouvoirs des Colonnes que Eldricht avait conçues. En les détruisant, ils ont entraîné la corruption de Nosgoth, les pouvoirs des piliers ont été forcés de se réincarner dans des êtres mortels, incapables de les assouvir, les faisant ainsi tomber dans la déchéance, et Nosgoth avec. Et aujourd'hui, ces neufs pouvoirs sont incarnés dans le dernier Coeur des Ténèbres existant, en mon sein. Mais j'envisage, en guise de pacte d'alliance, de remettre ce Coeur à Vorador, ce qui me fera perdre tous mes pouvoirs et ma force. Mes capacités de Vampire resteront ancrés dans ma chair, mais les pouvoirs des Colonnes resteront dans le Coeur.

« Mais j'ai pensé à une alternative, qui réside dans la Soul Reaver. Eldricht, en plus des Colonnes, avait aussi créé les Forges que tu as utilisées pour imprégner ta Soul Reaver de pouvoirs élémentaux. Je pense en faire de même avec ceux des Colonnes et ma Soul Reaver, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin du manuscrit que Janos se trimbalait tout le temps. »

« Et quel rapport avec moi dans tout ça? » demanda Raziel.

« Toi, tu m'aideras à traduire le manuscrit. Il est sans doute écrit dans un langage codé, comme les grands savants de son époque se plaisaient à le faire avec les résultats de leurs recherches. Seulement, comme Janos était capable de lire ce langage, et que tu as dévoré son âme, tu dois toi aussi en être capable à présent. Je te demande juste de lire ce manuscrit et ensuite de m'expliquer comment incarner des pouvoirs dans l'âme de la Soul Reaver. En plus, ton corps ne ressent aucune fatigue, tu pourras travailler jour et nuit sans interruption, ce qui nous fera gagner un temps plus que précieux. »

Visiblement, Kain avait pensé à tout dans le moindre détail. Effectivement, il s'était bien préparé à cette guerre. C'est donc avec joie que Raziel se prêta à son plan. Ensembles, ils fouillèrent toutes les archives jusqu'à retrouver une copie du fameux manuscrit qui serait sans doute la clef de leur victoire. Plusieurs heures après, quand Raziel eut enfin la copie entre les mains, Kain lui dit:

« Je vais me poster à l'entrée et monter la garde pendant que tu travailles. »

Raziel alluma un globe de lumière grâce au Glyphe correspondant, s'assit à une table où il posa le manuscrit de plusieurs dizaines de pages, et s'attela à la traduction.


End file.
